True Magic
by Sapphy-star girl
Summary: Alex was born a Witch but she wants to use her powers for good and help people. Her two best friends from childhood went to Sky High as she went to normal high school where she was bullied. Until her father lets her go to Sky High where she meets new friends, enemies and who knows maybe her first Love? WarrenxOC Rated T and might go M for safety.


**A/N: I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and misspelled a couple of words. thank you :) I hope you like the story. :)**

* * *

**True Magic**

A girl with chocolate brown shoulder length hair with a full fringe, dark pure blue eyes with blue rimmed glasses, pale skin, freckles on her rosy cheeks, button nose and rosy pink doll like lips. She wore a white short sleeved t-shirt with the Mickey Mouse slamming a guitar with a dark grey hooded jacket, blue baggy knee ripped jeans and black converse high-tops. She wore her sapphire butterfly necklace on a sliver chain.

She looked at chalk board with a bored expression on her face. Maths was her least favourite subject also her least favourite teacher was teaching her. Suddenly she heard someone yelling her name.

"Alex, Alexandria. Are you paying attention!" Her teacher yelled. Alex shuck her head.

"Eh yeah Sir I was listening." She said. The maths teacher looked at her with his narrowed eyes.

"Okay, what did I say?" He asked with a smug smirk.

"Eh, I don't know Mr Roberts." Alex heard people laughing at her and got her head down in embracement.

"Looks like Rowdy's daughter is dumb as he is." Said the blonde in the front.

Her dad doesn't have best reputation in town, he known to be a violent drunk and he was in a biker gang. Nick Thompson was a father of three and he became a father at a young age when his girlfriend Jane Davis. When he was seventeen and she was sixteen, Nick got involved with the school's goody too shoes and she had her life planned out until one night the two made love. Jane got pregnant. Her mother wanted her to get an abortion but Jane and her father James refused and nine months later Alexandria Lynn Thompson was born August 23rd.

Years after Alex was born. Jane and Nick got married living a three bedroomed and had two little girls. Lily Louise and Neve Grace Thompson.

Alex felt tears go down her cheeks. She hated when people make fun her and her family. Her dad wasn't a bad man, but he does like to have a drink twice a week and most of all is a great father to her, her sisters and a good husband to her mother.

Suddenly she jumped when the bell rang telling everyone that the school was over. The students packed their thing and left the classroom. As Alex walked down the hall to her locker. People were pushing and bumping into her.

Alex wasn't part of the popular group, they hated people her because she and some other people wasn't rich or had everything they asked for. She came to her locker and put her books in. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Alex turns and see's one of her close friend. Jack Salem.

"Hey Jack. How was science?" Alex asked. His tall from was short for her 5'4 frame.

"It was good but Mr Clark nearly got my ass for not doing my homework." He said still smiling and Alex smiled back.

Alex closed her locker and the two friends began to walk out of school together.

"So what are you doing at the weekend?" Jack asked his friend.

"Eh. I don't know looking after my sisters and making sure my dad doesn't get into trouble." Alex said as she see's a familiar black rusty truck. "My dad is here. I'll see you Monday Jack."

"Okay I'll see you Monday." Jack said to his friend as he walked to the line of yellow school buses.

Alex walked to the truck and opened the door and sits down in the passenger seat. Alex expected her dad looking at her but she was surprised to see her mom in the drivers seat.

"Mom where is dad?" Alex asked. Jane shook her head and sighed.

"Still in bed sleeping off a hangover." Jane said to her daughter. Alex turns away from her mom and looks out of the window. Jane starts the car and drove back home.

"So what time did dad come home?" Alex asked ask she looked at her mother. Jane pushed her black hair behind her ears.

"He came home at four in the morning." Jane angrily replied to her daughter. Alex her mother's hands tighten around the steering wheel. Alex looks away and was shocked to see her mother this angry.

"Are you mad at him?" Alex asked.

"I'm not mad just pissed off at him. He's a bleeding thirty four year old Wizard and he acts like a child." Jane said speeding. Alex looks at her mother with a worried expression on her face.

"Mom I know you're mad but could you slow down a little." The brunette said. Jane slows down and turns up at their neighbourhood. They pull up at a small blue three bedroom house.

Mother and daughter get out of the truck and walk into the house. Alex was the first o ne to walk in and see her dad sleeping on the couch snoring softly. His clothes looked scruffy, his brown hair was a mess and she could smell alcohol on him.

"Where is a Lily and Neve mom?" Alex whispered.

"Your Grandma is looking after them." Jane replied as she goes to the kitchen and opens the back door. Suddenly a black and white husky comes through the door. The dog barks making Nick to wake up.

"Did you let that damn dog back in?" Nick groaned as he rubbed his head. Jane ignored him and walked passed him going upstairs. "Looks like your mother still mad at me."

Nick's dark blue eyes looks at Alex and she scowled at him.

"Well you think coming home at four in the morning will make her happy. Mom stayed up worrying about you in case you got in to a fight and got knocked out or got arrested." Alex said to her dad.

Alex felt her a head nudging her hand. She looks down to see the dog holding his leash.

"Balto do you want for a walk?" Alex asked the husky. The dog bark happily and wagging his fluffy tale. Alex got the leash and put it on Balto's collar. "Come on. I'll take you to the doggy park. Dad I'm taking Balto out." She said.

"Okay be back at by sundown." Her dad said getting up from the couch to go upstairs. The teen girl took her dog out the door and walked their way to the dog park. As Alex walked with her pet, she kept thinking about her powers. She always wanted to use them for good and help people and there was a high school for that and her two close friends there and she hasn't seen or heard of them in months.

They told her she could go but her powers were different from an average hero. She was born a witch from the bloodline of Merlin the great Wizard in history. She could give the school a try and she hated the other high school she was in. She was bullied and only had one friend and that was Jack and she missed her two close friends who she grew up with.

Suddenly she felt Balto started to pull on his leash and then she accidently let go of his leash. The husky went running barking very loud. Alex's eyes widen and she ran after her dog shouting his name.

"Balto, Balto. Come back here now!" Alex shouted as she turned the corner to see the husky jump on someone. The girl gasped in embracement. She ran to the dog and pulled him off the person. "I'm so sorry about my dog. Are you okay?" She said to the person as she looked into very pissed off brown eyes.

His eyes caught her attention and from the look of his face. The boy wasn't happy and he glared at the young girl. Alex wanted to hide away from the look he was giving her. She pulled her hand out to help him up but he ignored it and got up himself. His long hair was nearly in his eyes, he wore a leather jacket and dark blue jeans with combat boots.

"Better keep that mutt under control." The boy spat at her. Alex gulped from tone of his voice and she gave him an innocent look.

"I said I'm sorry. Sometime Balto likes to new friends and he does that by jumping on people." She laughed nervously trying to make a joke but the boy deepened his glare. She felt heat coming from him and she stepped away. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but keep that mutt under control." He said glaring at the girl and her dog.

Alex looked her dog who was panting. The dog's blue eyes looked at his master and he see's his master not happy he started to whimper.

"Say sorry Balto." Alex demanded. The dog put his paw on the boy's hand and howled. Alex smiled but the boy lifted his eyebrow in confusion. "That how he says sorry."

The boy nodded and then looked at the girl. Alex felt his gaze and she smiled.

"Can I go passed now?" He asked.

"Oh sorry." She replied as stepped out of his way. The boy walked on down the street leave the girl and her dog. "Wasn't he a charmer." She said to the dog. The husky barked in reply.

Later that evening Alex came back tired from playing with Balto in the park. Alex saw her mother cooking diner as her dad and two little sisters watching TV.

"Do want any help mom?" Alex offered to her mom. Jane smiled at her daughter and nodded.

"Yeah could you set the table for me." Jane said. Alex got the plates, folks, knife down on the table and puts Neve's high chair at the table as well. Alex could smell chicken and rice.

"Nick could get the girls to the table please." Jane asked her husband. Nick picked up Neve and tapped Lily on her shoulder. The eight year old turned to see her dad.

"Come on Lily dinners ready." Nick said and Lily started to pull her face.

"Aww dad. Can I just watch this scene." Lily whined. Nick glared at her.

"No dinner is ready. Come on." He said. Lily got up and walked to the table and sat next to the high chair. Nick put the his eleven month old daughter in her high chair.

The baby giggled at Lily's grumpy face. Alex smiled and sat down next to her dad. Jane put the chicken on the table and the rice. Jane sat next to Lily and looked at her husband.

"Nick care to say grace?" She asked. Nick nodded and everyone put their hand together.

"Lord thank you for the food we eat today and bless this family. Amen." He prayed.

"Amen."

Neve was giggling and playing with her food. Jane got the spoon and feeding her youngest daughter.

Alex was playing with her food and Nick caught his daughter's sad expression.

"What's wrong Alex?" Nick asked his daughter.

"If I tell you. You might get mad." Alex said. Nick gave his daughter a confused look.

"Why would you think that Honey?" Jane asked her daughter. Alex gulped and sighed.

"Well you know that I hate the school that I'm in. I want to go to that high school where Will and Layla are at." Alex said. Jane dropped the spoon in shock and Nick stared at his daughter surprised.

"I knew it. I knew she was going to say this." Nick said getting up from his chair and started pacing.

"Dad you know I like to help people and why can't I be a hero." She said. Nick glared at his daughter.

"Well to begin with it's a twenty four hour job, you have to be careful of who you trust and it is very dangerous." Nick started yelling. Lily jumps at the volume of her father's voice.

"Nick I know you're worried but let Alex achieve her dream. She is powerful enough and don't let her waste her gift." Jane says to her husband. Jane's green eyes looked into his blue eyes. Nick sighed.

"Fine but if you come home with any injuries you're straight out of that school. Understand me young lady." He said. Alex nodded her head in agreement. "Good. I'll call Stronghold tomorrow and get the number for that school." He said.

Alex smiled at her mom.

"Thanks mom." She whispered to her.

"You're welcome but just be careful okay." Jane whispered back.

The family ate their dinner quietly.

Later that night Alex put her shorts and t-shirt on and she brushed her teeth. She took her glasses off and put them on her side as she slid in her bed. She put her the blanket over her. All she do was smile, for the first time in months she was happy and she couldn't wait to see her two close friends. Plus she was going to achieve her dream of helping and saving people by becoming a hero.

Alex felt her eyes get heavy and fell a sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Okay what do you think?

Review and tell me.

I hope you like it. I'll Update soon :)


End file.
